Dylan Fuentes
Dylan Fuentes is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Dylan's sin is Lust. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com He possesses a phallus-shaped flamethrower/snowball cannon known as the Lust Cannon that is strapped to his groin. He is fought in the S&M dungeon Mallon Returns for Dead Rising 3 www.siliconera.com at the back of Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply during the side mission Play Time. After defeating him, you can save two survivors, Eric and Julia. Play Time Nick enters the back room of Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply and finds two violated survivors, Eric and Julia, held captive. Dylan appears and beckons Nick to perform sexual acts for his own personal pleasure. Nick repeatedly rejects, claiming he's not in the mood, causing Dylan to become furious at Nick. When Nick urges him to calm down, Dylan laughs creepily, initiating the battle. After Dylan is defeated, he makes one more lewd sexual remark and falls onto his back, then his lust cannon shoots a stream of oil up, imitating male ejaculation. The Lusty achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style *Dylan has a perverted personality and frequently taunts Nick by making sexual and coarse remarks towards him. *He has a weakness to quick and relatively strong melee weapons. He has difficulties recovering from a stunning blow, so use this to your advantage to attack and stun Dylan. *At close/mid range, he will use his cannon as a flamethrower to shoot streams of fire at Nick. He will periodically switch over to the colder feature, and his Lust Cannon acts as a sort of fire extinguisher. *When Nick attacks him up close, Dylan will spin around and spew fire/ice in all directions. *If Nick is close enough, he will try to kick him or hit him with the Lust Cannon. *His grappling attack, when Nick is close enough, involves Dylan violently riding Nick. *At a distance, he can shoot an ice or fire projectile at Nick. *Throughout his fight, Dylan may also run to one of his hostages and hurt them. This serves as his weakness, as he is left vulnerable to attack. *Dylan may periodically ask Nick to pole dance throughout the fight. If Nick interacts with the pole and does as Dylan requests, it will slow Dylan down temporarily. He will enter a "cool down" mode where he is vulnerable to a grapple beatdown attack. He will also only use the ice based attacks for a time after this.Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *His attacks do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *His ice based attacks are weaker than his fire based attacks. *You can taunt him by saying "Whoa, kinky" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia *Dylan is bisexual, taken from how he speaks to Nick in the cutscenes and considering he has a male and female hostage. *Dylan is similar to Jo and Randy as they all take pleasure in sexually harassing their victims. *His battle theme is similar to Adam MacIntyre's and Slappy's, all three having dark ambiance and incomprehensible speech. He also uses fire in his attacks much like the other two psychopaths. *Dylan appears to have unnaturally sharp, pointed teeth. *His last name means 'sources' and 'fountains' in Spanish. *In his intro cutscene, a zombie can be seen in a cage, which may mean that Dylan is a necrophiliac as well. *Dylan will not allow Nick to enter the back of Annie's XXX Supply if he has a survivor with him. He will say things like like how he only wants him and not his company, he doesn't do groups and for Nick to come back by his lonesome. Therefore, it's impossible to get help on this mission unless you're in co-op. Gallery Dylans teeth.png|Dylan's teeth. Dylan Speaking with Nick.png|Dylan refuses to let Nick leave. Dylan with Weapon.png|Dylan with his Lust Cannon. Dylan Defeated.png|Dylan is defeated. dyln_fuents_play_time_dr3.png References Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters